


Lost and Found

by PorcelainLove



Series: The Adventures of Smoldyn Izunia [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Lost Child, M/M, Slice of Life, bad language, freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainLove/pseuds/PorcelainLove
Summary: Ardyn goes missing and it's all Gladio's fault.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have four googledocs tabs open right now, three FFXV and one Uncharted: Lost Legacy. And yet I decide to write ANOTHER bb Ardyn fic. Ihaveissues.
> 
> Many thanks to LadyNightingGaleofMilvania for the idea/prompt of Ardyn getting lost.

“Ardyn!”

Remain calm. Don’t panic.  Deep breaths.

It all sounded like bullshit but Gladio didn’t know what else to do. It wouldn’t help anyone to freak out, especially Ardyn.  Which reminded him…

“Ardyn!” Gladio bellowed with conviction, hoping it was strong enough to counter all the worry sinking into the very fiber of his being.  “Ardyn, answer me! Where are you?”

There was silence.  Dead silenced. And Gladio began to panic once more.  And pace. He’d only looked away for a minute - a second, even. Maybe.  Hells, he didn’t remember. Was it longer than that?

The square wasn’t too crowded, it shouldn’t take too long to find the kid.  Famous last words. As Gladio grew more and more frantic, he searched high and low.  Under tables and benches, behind dumpsters, in the fucking fountain for gods-sakes. It felt like forever but in reality Gladio knew it had only been a few minutes.  Instead of just Ardyn’s name over and over, Gladio tried a variety of different tactics.

“Ardyn, come here!  This is no time for games!”  Stern.

“I’ve got Yoji here waiting for you!” Guilting.

“What little red-headed cutie wants some ice cream?” Bribery.

Nothing worked.  And that last one actually garnered him a few weird looks from passersby. Gladio would have cared if he hadn’t been so distraught.  This was all his fault. 

Gladio pulled Ardyn’s stuffed toy out of his back pocket held it like a lifeline.  Like if somehow it being in one piece meant Ardyn was too. 

He squeezed Yoji to his chest and inhaled deeply, as if smelling the toy would erase this horrible dream and Ardyn would appear back in his arms like this were a fairy tale.  

Gods, panic was not a good look.  The last time Gladio had felt like this - this useless and worried and, well, every possible negative emotion available - it had been when Noct… No, the Six couldn’t be that cruel.  Not again. 

And, Gladio noticed as he looked back at his phone, he only had one signal bar.  Scratch that, it was zero again. This damn area was crappy enough with piss-poor reception and now -  _ now _ \- of all times it had to get even worse?  He needed Noct and Ignis and Prompto and… and he needed them right away.

Was there a God that represented luck?  Bad luck, even. Gladio just wanted to curse someone as much as possible and potentially rend a likeness of theirs into dust and grind it beneath his heels.  It wasn’t like his day could get any worse anyway, even if someone  _ were _ to take offense.

What did you do in this type of situation?  If it were an adult he’d wait right where he was in the hopes that he’d be found.  But a child… let alone one with as impressive a history as Ardyn… What is he wasn’t lost but had been kidnapped?

Ignis was going to cut his balls off and serve them for dinner.  Noctis was probably going to help. Prompto would definitely take pictures.  And Gladio… wouldn’t have a single reason to stop them.

Him and his big fucking mouth.  He’d felt the tugging on his pant leg.  He’d heard whining in the background. An odd sense of impending doom.  But he ignored it all because he was a fucking idiot.

The network wasn’t too good where he was so when Noctis had called him to ask a question Gladio, who had been carrying the currently absentee tot, put Ardyn down so he could cover his other ear in the hopes of hearing better.  It… didn’t really help too much but it was better than it was. 

“Buy some potatoes?” Gladio can remember asking. “Don’t we have some of those already?”

“Yeah, but Ignis wants to make some wedges for Ardyn’s dinner and the ones we have aren’t right… or something. I don’t know man, Ignis makes the rules not me.”

“Fine, fine, don’t get your boxers in a bunch.” Gladio replied half-distracted.  He was already trying to remember where he’d seen the cheapest produce for sale.

“No worries there! I’m not wearing any!” And with a chipper sounding laugh and a click of the tongue that was probably accompanied by a lecherous wink (if Gladio knew Noctis, and he  _ did _ ) the line went dead.

Gladio rolled his eyes.  If Noct chafed himself something silly he’d have zero sympathy but this guy.  Not even any joking-but-not-joking offers to kiss it better.

Sometimes he wondered why he liked Noctis so much.  Other times he couldn’t understand how he would ever doubt that.  Love was a complex emotion.

Which brought Gladio back into the now.  He could feel anxiety rolling off him in waves and was surprised no one else seemed to feel it.  Fear was contagious, in his experience. He probably smelled sour enough to chase away even the hungriest and more desperate of daemons.

After asking a few strangers if they’d seen a little boy wandering around on his own and getting diddly squat back, Gladio decided to call for help.  He sent a text to each of his friends in the hope that it would eventually get through to them. And then he set off to find his ward.

“Fuck. Fuck.  _ Fuck _ ! How could I be so fucking stupid, how hard is it to watch a damn child.  What the fuck is wrong with me how the--” Gladio cursed at himself over and over, the bad language feeling good to get out but also making him feel a thousand times worse.  It was painfully cathartic. Also Ignis’s swear jar was going to need a brother or sister sometime in the next hour.

The only positive aspect was that Ardyn would have a hefty college fund.  If Gladio ever found him, that was. No, no time to give in to  _ that _ particular emotion.

Gladio noticed a woman glaring at him like he was a daemon wearing a shitty people-suit and then noticed that she was hiding a child behind her.  One quick sidestep revealed that it wasn’t Ardyn - it was actually a little girl - and Gladio felt chastised. He must be coming off like a lunatic, cursing and running this way and that.  No wonder that mother was angry -  _ Ignis _ would be furious if there was someone cussing a blue streak near his ward as well.

Muttering a half hearted apology to the mother Gladio looked down at the girl and offered more sincere apologies.  She looked confused which Gladio hoped meant that she wouldn’t be going around repeating the words he had used.

_ Astrals _ , he really was the worst parent alive.  Perhaps not even that for long - Iris was bound to get her claws into him once she heard what his inattentiveness had wrought.

Iris never knew the adult Ardyn and was only told the bare minimum of the facts about this miniature version.  She was okay with that though, told everyone that she didn’t want to know about the past. Said she wanted to get to know  _ this  _ Ardyn, not the one who didn’t exist anymore.  She must have heard the rumours and… she was a better person than Gladio.  If their situations were reversed and it was Iris taking care of an ex-enemy, Gladio wouldn’t stop until he had compiled every scrap of information available… just in case of a reemergence of the old self.

It’s too bad his aptitude for planning and thinking ahead had failed him so miserably in this situation.  It was true what they said: becoming a parent changed you. Gladio suspected the line was ‘for the better’ but it worked either way in this case.

“Ardyn?” Gladio’s voice had taken a sad tone.  There was still no sign of the little guy and Gladio had looked high and low in the square and was now moving closer to the road.  Fuck, he really hoped Ardyn hadn’t wandered onto the road and… he couldn’t even finish the thought.

The kid wasn’t even in kindergarten, how much ground could he conceivably cover?  Too much, it seemed. Children were faster then they’d have you believe. And Ardyn had not lost all of his wily nature.  If this was a game (something Gladio doubted but he was willing to entertain the notion) Ardyn wouldn’t give away his position until he wanted to be found.

But better it be a game than the other possibilities.

Gladio’s phone beeped.  It was a message from Ignis.

_ We’re coming. _ That was all.

Never had such a simple line been so full of emotion.  Fear, anger, worry, comfort… everything was there. But Gladio couldn’t hang around and wait for the guys to reach the square, he needed to keep looking.

Calling as he went, Gladio made his way down the street.  He was passing old cars left and right and stopped periodically to check underneath them.  He didn’t think it would come to any use but who knew. Gladio was  _ this close _ to climbing a lamppost in order to get a better look when he heard it.

“--dy!”

Gladio narrowed his eyes and turned around trying to find the source of the voice.  Could it be? Was it--?

Forget about particle of anger and fury and guilt and self-pity Gladio had been feeling up until this point.  He didn’t care where Ardyn had gone or why he’d vanished without a peep. He didn’t give a flying fuck that he should have been a better parent, kept an eye open on the surrounding area just in case something bad were to happen.  With Ardyn in his arms again everything, and everyone, would be forgiven.

There was a squeal of pure joy and the thump thump of little feet.  Gladio reoriented himself and saw a mop of red hair barrelling at him at the speed of light until…

“Whoa, hold on!”  

Two long, thin arms wrapped around Ardyn’s little stomach and lifted him into the air.  The old witch (well, middle-aged woman but she was keeping Ardyn away and so Gladio could call her whatever he damn well pleased) held Ardyn against her chest, one arm around his middle and the other under his butt.  Clearly she was trying to keep him comfortable but with all the squirming going on Gladio was wondering how long it would take for her to drop her little bundle.

“S-stop!” Gladio wasn’t sure those were his words or Ardyn’s.  The strain of the day’s events  _ could _ have prompted some latent telepathic ability, no?  Or did that shit only happen in comic books...

Gladio retrieved his scattered brains and picked up the pace, jogging over to where the lady was waiting.  She glared at him, eyes full of mistrust. Did she actually not see that Ardyn knew him?

“That’s--he’s--...” Gladio puffed, not from exhaustion or exertion but from trying in vain to find the words that would release Ardyn and have him in Gladio’s loving embrace once more. “Ardyn.”

Chubby arms stretched out in an attempt to grab any part of Gladio that Ardyn could reach but the lady pulled back and retreated a step or two.  Instead of acknowledging Gladio, she spoke to Ardyn with a overly syrupy tone.

“Who is this, honey?”

“Gladdy!” Was the answer, primed and ready.  Clawed hands opened and closed in an attempt to magically pull Gladio closer.  Or maybe it was Yoji Ardyn was trying to reach. Gladio had relegated him to a pocket at some point during his search but Ardyn knew that Gladio was the last person to have him.

“I’m… his dad.  That’s Ardyn.  _ My  _ Ardyn.” Gladio emphasized as he held out his own arms to take the child back.  No good. Gladio briefly considered using Yoji as a distraction while he darted in and nabbed Ardyn back but that seemed like too much.  He was just being ridiculous at this point, surely the woman couldn’t doubt his intent.

“He didn’t call you ‘dad’.” Came accusing words accompanied by even more suspicious eyes. “You don’t look like you’re related.  For all I know you’re about to kidnap this little man.”

Gladio couldn’t help gaping.  Here was a child obviously wanting to get away from her and into  _ his _ arms and her first thoughts were… that?  The fuck--? How could anyone misunderstand the situation until they were just looking to make trouble?

“I’m not his biological father.” Gladio got out between clenched teeth.  He wanted to remain polite, he knew it would help his case somewhat, but the stress of the day was all crashing back into him and he was losing his patience.  “But he’s still my child. Please can I… please give him back. He clearly knows who I am.”

“No.”

That threw Gladio for a loop.  He stared open mouthed as the older lady waved at a man in a suit who was passing by, calling him over.

“You!” She announced. “Call the police.  This man is trying to steal this child!”

“Now wait a f--” Gladio caught himself and rephrased. “Miss--”

“That’s ma’am to  _ you _ .”

“Ma’am.” Gladio corrected and wished that Ignis was with him to help. “You have my baby.  I’ve been looking for him all over and now, thanks to you, I’ve found him. I offer my sincerest apologize for any problems either of us may have caused you but…”  He stopped as the woman began to shake her head vehemently.

“No. No, no.  I don’t trust you.  I only have your word that this is your son even though you’re not wearing a wedding ring  _ nor _ does he look anything like you.  I know there are orphans about after the war, and where there are innocents there will be evil looking to take advantage. And  _ you _ do  _ not _ look like the parenting type.”

Okay, well, she did have a point about them looking nothing alike but that wasn’t entirely a sure thing even in blood relations. But the ring thing, that was a low blow.  It made Gladio want to shout out  _ “I’m gay!”  _ as loud as possible but that… wouldn’t have made much of a difference.  Should he have just kept a fake ring on hand in case there were any assholes lying in wait to judge him and his life choices?

Gay marriage wasn’t illegal in Insomnia… but it was also no one’s  _ damn business _ if he were wed or not and fuck everyone who thought you needed to do so in order to have a child.

Ardyn had settled down although he was obviously peeved Gladio wasn’t holding him.  He was a smart little boy, though. He probably knew something weird was up and was trying not to cause any more trouble (than he already had).

“Are you seriously not going to give me my own damn son?” Gladio could feel his voice rising. Politeness be damned, this woman was making assumptions she had no right to be making and he was  _ trying _ to be the better person but she was really  _ pushing her fucking luck. _

“Not until the police arrive to check you out.  I won’t be accomplice to a kidnapping!”

Gladio was really hoping Ardyn would do that move that all kids in movies seemed to know instinctually.  Bite or kick or otherwise surprise their captor, forcing themself away and towards freedom. If only Gladio hadn’t refused to let Ardyn watch anything with even a hint of violence in it.  The worst Ardyn had seen was a cartoon chocobo get lectured for not cleaning his room.

...It wasn’t high-class entertainment but Ardyn seemed to love it.    Prompto was there too. And someone else who needn’t be named.

“What can I do to convince you?”  Gladio knew he sounded desperate but he also knew everything about Ardyn.  He could recite his favourite stories by heart, cut a sandwich just the way Ardyn liked it, recall the positioning of every single mole on the boy’s butt…  He  _ knew _ Ardyn.  He would literally prostrate himself on the ground if that’s what it took to get this old bag to give up and let him and his ‘son’ be reunited.

Gladio called himself a ‘people person’ and indeed a ‘people pleaser’ but that didn’t mean he wasn’t thinking some mean thoughts about a certain  _ person _ right about now.

“What’s the problem here?” 

Gladio glanced to his side to see a new person approaching.  It was a young woman, dressed in a form-fitting uniform that read… ah.  It seemed that innocent bystander from before  _ had _ gotten the police’s attention.  Gladio could just make out the tag on her shirt:  _ A. Regall. _

Ardyn was still oddly silent (Gladio was almost wondering if the kid had been drugged because he was  _ never _ this still) but as soon as the police officer appeared he started up his attempt to get away in earnest.  Strangely though, this time he seemed to want to go to this new woman and not… Gladio. 

Gladio tried not to take it personally, Ardyn did love people more than most children his age.  He never had that ‘making strange’ stage that came and went in babies and then again in toddlers.  When he was shy it was usually just that he was tired. In that respect Ardyn reminded Gladio a lot of Iris.  

WIth his job, even as a kid, Gladio had been required to be polite and to meet people and to talk.  He’d mastered small-talk at a disgustingly early age. He learned to become better and play his part perfectly.  And although it helped that he’d also always loved people, parts of his personality were indeed learned.

Iris never had that.  She didn’t grow up with the stress of being a Shield (even though she’d complained on more than one occasion that it “ _ wasn’t fair! _ ” that she didn’t have the opportunity since she was a girl) and there was much less pressure on her.  However, she just was  _ better _ at it sometimes than Gladio.

Part of the reason Gladio loved camping so much was that it was a legitimate excuse to get away from the hustle and bustle of the city (and the crowds of people) and just  _ be. _  Down-time was a vital to introverts  _ and _ extroverts.

Ardyn and Iris were like two peas in a pod.  Two very, very naughty peas. And ...Iris would hate it if she knew she was being compared to a vegetable.

The police officer clicked off her static-screeching radio and waited for someone to answer her.

And Ardyn… now the older lady finally him go.  Ardyn hightailed it towards the officer for a good meter before making an abrupt turn and darting straight into Gladio’s open arms.  Or rather he got a good handful or two of meaty thigh before Gladio bent over and picked him up, keeping him out of reach of the woman trying to keep the two of them apart.

Ardyn immediately latched on like a baby at its mother’s breast.  Gladio probably could have dropped his arms and done a few jumping jacks and Ardyn wouldn’t have budged an inch.  He’d gone through a lot today too, Gladio remembered. Ardyn had been so strong… Not a lot of kids would have been as calm throughout the ordeal as he seemed to be.

“No problem, officer… Regall, was it?” Gladio answered the officer as inoffensively as possible, trying to persuade with smiles and good posture alone that there was no reason for her to remain.  “Had a bit of a scare when this guy decided to take off for a bit but this lovely lady was a gift from the Gods and helped me recover this precious little monster.” If Gladio were among friends this would be the time where he’d mime claws and growl to elicit a few chuckles.  

This was not the time.

“I… see.” The officer looked confused and caught sight of the other woman.  “Ah, Mrs. Drake.” A shift in tone. Now the officer looked almost… annoyed. How unexpected.

“Yes, yes, it’s me.  Now are you going to do your job and check this guy out?” Came a snappy retort from Mrs. Troublemaker.

“I’m sorry for the trouble here.” Gladio caught a quick huff of frustration from the officer.  She was apologizing to him, not the ‘Drake’ lady which spoke volumes. “Your… son?” Gladio nodded.  “Yes, your son clearly feels comfortable with you and there doesn’t seem to be anything illegal going on…”

Officer Regall was interrupted before she could finish her sentence by one incredibly cranky Mrs. Drake.

“You’re just going to take his word?  Do your damn job and check him out!” Gladio didn’t hit women but this lady was really ticking him off.  

There was a small crowd forming off to the side and a repetitive drumming noise began worming its way into Gladio’s skull.  He was surprised it took this long for a headache to appear.

“I’m so sorry.” The police woman said as she came nearer and spoke out of the side of her mouth so that only Gladio could hear. “She causes trouble all the time.  It’s not your problem but if you have any proof it will get her out of your hair for the conceivable future.” A helpless shrug. 

Gladio felt for the officer, he really did.  He’d worked with his own share of difficult people and yeah, she was right, sometimes just getting everything over with as quickly as possible was the only answer.  Even if Gladio didn’t have to show anything, he wanted to leave the grumpy lady with some sort of a  _ fuck you _ .  Problem was he didn’t actually  _ have _ anything on his person that proved Ardyn was his kin.

Moving Ardyn to his hip, Gladio fumbled around in his pockets to find his phone. Maybe there was something on there that might help…?  And then he realized that the background noise of  _ tap tap tap _ was getting louder with every beat.  

He heard the sound every single day.  It was a wonder it took him so long to realize what it was.

“I’m sure you’ll find that everything here is in order.”  Ignis said as he reached Gladio and politely handed over a small folder of paperwork to the officer.  Where did he come from? Scratch that - where did  _ it _ come from?  It was like it just appeared in… ah.  The armiger, maybe? Probably. Ignis was always prepared.

Gladio wasn’t allowed to store anything that wasn’t  _ essential _ but Ignis could do whatever the hell he pleased? Noct was clearly playing favourites.  And he’d only had that issue one time, thank you kindly. That baddie never saw it coming.  In terms of surprise moves, a cup ramen being chucked at your noggin’ was certainly more unexpected than a broadsword coming down at you.

But fine, yeah, Gladio understood why a mistake like that couldn’t happen again.  Thankfully it was only an attempted carjacker and not an actual attack. That said, who decides to look for the biggest, baddest car with the biggest, baddest man sitting inside it and says ‘ _ easy pickin’s _ ’? Asshole deserved that black eye and subsequent kick to the nuts.

Prompto was there too and had already pulled out his camera and started showing the police officer photo after photo of them all and baby Ardyn.  Noct followed closely behind with the cell in his hand open to his Ardyn photo folder. He was skipping through them pretty quickly but one of two swipes seemed faster than usual.  Ahhh, that must have been bath day. Ardyn’s butt would live on in everyone’s fondest memories…

...His dash out of the bathroom and down the hall starkers would be remembered as a nightmare.  Especially because he hadn’t been pulled toilet trained at the time.

He was also remarkably good at hide and seek which had led to some close shaves in the bedroom when Gladio and Ignis had thought themselves to be alone only to see a tiny toe sticking out from underneath the bed.  Another interesting fact: Ardyn could fall asleep anywhere. Must have been in the Caelum blood because Noct was a damn mirror copy of his ancestor-child in this aspect.

The police officer was looking a bit overwhelmed as she tried to process everything that was being shoved into her hands (and under her nose, and right in front of her face…) but did manage to politely push away the photos and look at what Ignis had given her.  Gladio didn’t recognize the slightly off-white papers she was reading but it apparently satisfied her because within a few minutes she was waving off the older lady and apologizing for any inconvenience.

Mrs. Drake was evidently not pleased with the results and was ready to argue some more but this time she followed the poor police officer trying to do her job.  Gladio had never felt so happy to be abandoned. The rubbernecking crowd dispersed as well.

Ardyn still looked very confused so Prompto delicately sat him on Noctis’s shoulders and they went off to do a little entertaining.  Ignis’s papers had vanished and he was looked after the three disappearing (and loud) members of their family with a fond smile on his face.

“What did you show her that cleared everything up so fast? I was trying my best and nothing I said did diddly squat.”

Ignis shrugged but kept that pleased look on his face. “Ardyn’s birth certificate and our guardianship papers.”

Gladio vaguely remembered signing something important way back when but he wasn’t sure Ignis had actually specified what it was.  However, when Ignis told you to do something,  _ you did _ .  And he hadn’t led anyone astray until now.  

“How do we have a birth certificate? Wasn’t Ardyn born centuries ago?  I highly doubt those documents are a) readily available anymore and b) accepted by anyone in present day society.”

“True.” Ignis admitted as his head tilted downwards.  Even though Ignis couldn’t see him anymore, Gladio still tried to catch his eyes.  It felt natural to speak to someone’s face and not the side of their head in any case.

“Ignis… what did you do?”  Gladio had never seen Ignis looking so chagrined before.  Was it… no. No, it couldn’t be. “Do you do something illegal?”

Ignis straightened up and cleared his throat as casually as possible. “Not… precisely.  Against the law  _ or not _ , if the King commands you...”

“Noctis  _ commanded _ you?  This is the same guy who  _ begs _ you do nasty things to him in bed, you know I know that, right?”

“Beseeched, perhaps? My point is, Gladio, that it happened and I’m not ashamed.”

Gladio quirked an eyebrow and repeated his question. “What did you do?”

“I went through the achieves and managed to find a birth certificate that could be… doctored.  You’d be rather surprised at the files that the Kings of old kept safe.”

Gladio didn’t have to ask who had helped him.  For something this important he suspected his old mentor had offered his assistance, if not to replace Ignis’s eyes then because he actually did have more knowledge than most of what was hidden below the city streets.

“So you found an birth certificate that of course didn’t look a day over two thousand and  _ of course _ contained all of Ardyn’s information and  _ definitely _ had his proper date of birth?  And that officer accepted this without a second thought?”

“Astrals above, Gladio, do you think me an idiot?  We fudged some of the details - a faded out two could have  _ easily _ been a nine, for example.  And the original owner  _ was _ a Caelum.”

“Uh huh.” Gladio didn’t sound too convinced. He rephrased. “You used an ancient document to use as a blueprint to create your own version of Ardyn’s birth record and only altered the things that could have been misinterpreted anyway?  Wouldn’t it have been easier to go the whole nine yards and just bribe someone?”

“We found Ardyn’s  _ original _ birth certificate, or at least a well made copy.  So, in essence, this  _ is _ Ardyn’s official record.”

“After all these years--?”

“...It’s been updated.” Ignis’s response was simple but his tone suggested leaving it alone would be better for Gladio’s health.  “All that matters is everything has been fixed and Ardyn is, once again, safe in our arms.”

“Fine.  I’ll leave it be.  But it would have been nice to have a copy of that for myself, just in case you weren’t around to save my ass.”  Gladio knew it would bother him forever until he found out the truth but that wasn’t a battle he’d be winning today.

Ignis shook his head and uttered a little sigh.  “Copies of all important documents were made and sent to everyone’s phones.  Prompto assured me of that although it is quite possible he forgot to mention it.”  

As Ignis was talking Gladio was entering the name  _ Ardyn _ into his mailbox’s search function.  There was… a lot. But as he scrolled down and down he finally found one entry with an attachment and, lo and behold, it was labelled  _ Ardyn’s important papers - DO NOT LOSE! _  Whoops, Gladio had certainly dropped the ball there.

Gladio looked up to see Ignis’s hand coming towards his face.  He stepped forward and moved his head to the left so Ignis could cup his face.

“Sorry for ever doubting you, Iggy.”  Gladio said sincerely. Ignis’s thumb scratched over Gladio’s scruff for half a beat before it relaxed.  Gladio allowed himself to be pulled forward into a kiss.

Gladio loved Noctis and Prompto but Ignis always was and always would be the best kisser.  Even though they’d all found each other in the end, Ignis was the one constant thing in Gladio’s life.  Gladio’s first love, if not his last.

“I love you too, Gladio.” Ignis murmured against his lips as he pulled back.  “And with regards to the events of today… please do not trouble yourself further.  We’ve all had our own incidents with Ardyn - as headstrong as he is, there is no doubt there will be more of them as well.  We can only try out best.”

“I’m so sorry.  Ardyn must have been terrified, even if he was the one to run off in the first place.” Gladio was morose, his mind suddenly recalling all the panic and frustration and--

“And with that in mind, every day is a new learning experience.  If he’ll take away anything from today, I hope it’s that he should never do that again, if not for your peace of mind then for his.  Children are fast learners.”

“Still…”

“Gladio.” Ignis interrupted and moved to grab Gladio’s arm with the hand not holding his cane. “Did I ever tell you about the time…”

And as Ignis began to recount his own horror story, they went off to join the others.  Gladio knew that he was just as much to blame, if not more, then Ardyn but it helped to hear that he wasn’t alone.

“Oh!  I almost forgot…” Ignis dug into his side pocket and brought out a small box.  It was black and looked Important, with a capital I. “This is what required my attention so early this morning.  Please.”

Gladio took the thing with as light a touch as he could.  He couldn’t help feeling like something momentous was happening.  “What is it?”

“Open it and see.”  The light reflected off Ignis’s glasses directly into Gladio’s eyes.  He couldn’t tell if it was that or Ignis’s brilliant smile that temporarily blinded him.  However, he did as instructed.

On a small cushion on crushed black velvet lay a silver ring.

Gladio didn’t know what to say as he took it out of its perfect packaging and slipped it onto his ring finger. It fit perfectly.  Ignis raised his left hand just as Gladio was searching for something to say. A silver ring gleamed, an almost literal halo. 

“Until now we’ve been together as friends, as partners, as lovers… but there was never anything that truly bonded us in the eyes of the world.  Now there can be no doubt in anyone’s mind that we are a family.”

Gladio’s heart soared, flew as high as the setting sun and ducked down to play amongst the clouds.  It wasn’t like he’d been missing part of the bigger picture but somehow Ignis’s gift had been just what Gladio needed - what they all needed.

“I have Prompto’s and Noctis’s rings here as well. Your aid in differentiating between the two would be much appreciated.”  Ignis presented two more boxes with identical rings inside.

“There’s a difference?” Gladio asked dumbly, still not knowing how to express how he felt in words.  He felt like a lout but Ignis was still smiling like he knew something Gladio didn’t. Not hard to do when he was the one who had purchased and planned and provided… everything.

“Take a closer look.”

Not quite wanting to sully the perfection of someone else’s present with his dirty fingers, Gladio titled one box so he could see the inside the hoop.  And… there it was, the thing that Gladio had missed in his own ring. Three small stones forming a perfect triangle. One was amber, one was blue, and the final was green.  Gladio opened the other box and checked. Same pattern, same colours - almost. One blue stone was actually a shade brighter than the other. It actually reminded him of…

“Holy shit, Iggy…”  Gladio removed his ring and looked inside.  Green, crystal blue, blue.

Ignis’s ring was in the palm of his hand, ready for inspection.  He really did know Gladio like, well, the back of his hand. And although he knew what he’d find, Gladio examined Ignis’s ring like it held the secrets to the cosmos itself.  Perfect triangle. Same colours he expected to see…

“It’s a small thing.” Ignis explained as he let Gladio slide the ring back down his finger. “Private to us alone but, I think, meaningful.  Do you like it?” He sounded hesitant.

“Ignis… I think you know the answer to that.  Although Ardyn might get jealous.” With two quick snaps, the other two rings were locked away in safety and pushed into separate pockets.  Gladio grabbed Ignis by the collar and pulled him into the hottest, filthiest kiss he could manage in public. He tried to pour his feelings into it as much as possible, only stopping when he heard footsteps coming closer.

Releasing Ignis, Gladio took satisfaction in seeing the other man slightly dazed and putting more weight than usual on his cane.  He licked his lips. Oh the things he was going to do to Ignis later…

Gladio tried to keep the lecherous grin off his face as Ignis struggled to catch his breath.  

“I have something for Ardyn as well.  But it’ll keep until his birthday.” A quiet voice, like all the air had been stolen from his lungs.  

“What’s the occasion?" Prompto called as he and Noct walked over, Ardyn swinging from his arms in between them.  Looked like they’d scarfed down an ice cream or two based on the multi coloured stains around Ardyn’s mouth and a smear that was either blood or strawberry sauce on the back of his hand.  The less unhygienic of the two seemed the safer bet.

“I’ll let Iggy explain.” Gladio said instead and got the boxes out of his pockets.  “Prompto,” He whispered as he placed the gift in Ignis’s one hand. “Noct.” It went in the other.

Gladio held out his arms and Ardyn abandoned his two playmates to come crashing over.  His terror over what had happened earlier was gone, Gladio and he had forgiven each other without a harsh word ever being spoken.

Prompto and Noctis skipped forward, as giddy as children, when Ignis called them.  They probably suspected what was coming because Gladio made no effort to conceal his ring.  Still, he felt like they deserved a little personal time. With Ardyn in tow, Gladio wandered over to a scenic-looking point and stared out into the mottled sky.

“I’m sorry.” Ardyn spoke as softly as he could into Gladio’s ear.  And that was that, everything was right in the world once more. “I won’t do it again. Promise.”

“I know, I’m sorry too.” Gladio inhaled that soothing kid smell that Ardyn seemed to ooze at all times.  Gladio wished it could bottle it up so he’d always remember what it was, even when Ardyn was older and, quite likely, less open to outward displays of affection.  “And I promise to take better care of you.”

Ardyn shifted in Gladio’s arms, hugging closer and trying to leech as much warmth as possible.  “I want a present too.” Ardyn continued, a train of thought that only a child could use without seeming ridiculously out of bounds.  

“Oh really?” Gladio teased as he stood Ardyn up and pretended to straighten out his clothing, pulling his pants up and brushing off some invisible dirt.  “I have one for you right here.” The calm lasted all of five seconds before Gladio was pulling up Ardyn’s shirt and blowing against that soft little belly with all his might.

Ardyn dissolved into giggles as he tried to push away Gladio’s big head. He wasn’t being gentle but Gladio allowed it because he knew that he too wouldn’t be able to control his actions very well if the same thing was being done to him.  It took two strong yanks on his ears and a shrill half scream, half laugh of ‘ _ stooooooooooop’ _ before Gladio acquiesced. 

He looked up from the reddened tummy in front of him to see two pairs of eyes staring at him in confusion and, with a grunt of embarrassment, Gladio realized he’d ruined the moment.  Shit. Well, he’d make it up to them later on.

“Come on, munchkin.” Gladio laughed as he stood up fully and pulled his little man up onto his hip.  “It’s time to go home. If you’re lucky maybe Auntie Iris can take care of you tonight.”

The wink he sent to his partners was less than subtle.  Noctis was quickly occupied with trying to find his phone.  Gladio mentally apologized to his sister, she was about to get many,  _ many _ pleading text messages and she wasn’t stupid enough to believe the excuses Noct (and now Prompto) were likely sending her way.

As much as Gladio loved his sister, he also wouldn’t want to know if she was about to get laid.  But hey, she often whined about not being able to spend much time with Ardyn…

Gladio rubbed his ring with his thumb as he held on tight to Ardyn so he wouldn’t slip.  It felt odd, (the ring, that is, not Ardyn) and something he’d have to get used to, but he would wear it with pride each and every day.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm going to add a teeny second chapter to this just because. Sorry not sorry---! :D


End file.
